Ami's Melody
by ToriMae
Summary: Ami falls for an older man... who's also an teacher at her university. Questions, comments, ideas, constructive criticism are all welcome.Rating will most likely change in the future
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody! This is my first attempt (in several years) at a Sailor Moon fanfic, so please forgive me if it doesn't meet your standards. Please review if you feel inclined to do so, I'll appreciate it. .That being said: on with the show! Er…story.

CRASH! Ami Mizuno looked up from textbook to see raindrops hitting the windows of the library. Her classes at her university had ended for the day and she had decided to spend time studying before heading home.

"Oh no.." she said with a sigh when she realized she didn't have an umbrella , not only that but the bus stop was on the other side of the campus.

_ How can I get there without getting soaked?_ she wondered as the rain continued to fall. She thought about it for a moment, _if I cut through the theatre and the Health Science building it's only a short walk to the bus stop, I won't get too wet if I run, _she decided and gathered her books. She walked out the exit and started to run towards the theater, all the while scolding herself for not checking the weather before leaving her apartment that morning.

Ami reached the theater and walked in, shaking some of the water off of her clothes. She stopped what she was doing when she recognized the sound of a jazz saxophone

_ Is there a concert going on? _She wondered and decided to investigate.

Ami had always been a fan of jazz music, and she enjoyed the sax's deep mellow sound. She walked around to the area where the seats and stage were to get a better look. The theater was empty and dark except for the stage lighting .In the middle of the stage a man stood, playing a saxophone. Ami looked back outside where the rain was still falling;

"I might as well wait until it stops, hopefully it won't be too long" she said to herself and walked down the row of seats towards the stage. She stopped at the fifth row from the stage, close enough to see the man but what she hoped wasn't close enough to attract attention. To her surprise, Ami found herself blushing _he's handsome_ she thought. He was medium height, with short steal gray hair brushed back. He had a smooth face, the blue button down shirt he was wearing and khaki pants gave him a professional look. Suddenly, Ami felt a familiar tickle in her nose and sneezed twice. The man stopped playing and looked over at her; his green eyes met her blue eyes.

"I'm sorry! I was just cutting through here to avoid the rain, and I heard you playing and I wanted to see what was going on, I didn't mean to interrupt..I'm sorry" Ami said, her words all coming out at once. She looked down at the floor, hoping the man wouldn't see her red face. To her surprise the man laughed,

"I don't mind, it's nice to have an audience" he said smiling.

"I'm glad you don't mind, I really enjoyed your playing" Ami replied, returning his smile and walking towards the stage.

"Are you a student here?" she asked and immediately wished she hadn't,_ he's in his 30s, at least, clearly older than most of the students" _she thought.

"I'm not, I teach English composition" he replied. He unhooked the sax from the harness and placed it in its case, then walked off the stage towards Ami.

"I'm Daisuke Nitta" he said and extended his hand for her to shake.

"I'm Ami Mizuno" Ami said, his hand was warm and smooth with a firm grip.

"So I'm guessing you're a student?" Daisuke asked. "Yes, I'm a first year medical student" she replied. "That's impressive. I could never go into the medical field, I'm too squeamish around blood" Daisuke said.

Ami laughed "it's not for everyone, but I enjoy it. I thought you were a professional musician when I first walked in" she said.

"I've been playing for years, but I don't think I'm that good. I just come here because the acoustics are better than my house, plus the noise doesn't bother anyone" Daisuke replied.

"That makes sense; I wouldn't mind it too much though." Ami said.

"Unfortunately, my neighbors don't share your opinion" Daisuke said, with a slight grimace.

"It must be difficult to play such a large instrument" Ami said in an attempt to keep the conversation going. "

It's a baritone sax, it takes some practice but after a while it's really enjoyable. Plus it got a powerful sound, if you put enough into it you can rattle walls" Daisuke said.

"Really? That's amazing!" Ami said. Impressed.

Daisuke laughed, "I don't think that's entirely true, I've never attempted it. If I did I would probably have a lot of complaints."

Ami smiled, she was enjoying the conversation and Daisuke's sense of humor.

"Do you come here often?' she asked, hoping he did.

I'm here just about every day around 4, I'm done with my classes by then and the drama classes are over as well."

"Would it bother you if I came back again, just once in a while to listen to you?" Ami asked nervously, she wanted to get to know him more and that seemed like the best way.

"That's fine, like I said I like having an audience" Daisuke replied. Ami was trying to work up to courage to ask him to play a song when she glanced at the clock on the wall; the bus would be coming in minutes.

"I'm sorry! I've got to go, I need to catch the bus, if not I'll be waiting an hour until the next one" she apologized.

"Don't worry about it, it was nice meeting you , Ami" Daisuke said. "Come back again sometime.."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody! Hope you enjoyed chapter 1 (well I guess you did or you wouldn't be reading chapter 2, right?) Anyhow once again please read and review this chapter, if you would be so kind!

Ami checked the time on her phone for what seemed to be the hundredth time, 3:50 it read. She was waiting until 4 so she could go to the theater and see Daisuke. She considered going there early and waiting for him, but decided it would look bad. She looked down at her text book, she was already ahead of where she was supposed to be in the class, so a break wouldn't in studying wouldn't set her back. Ami gathered her textbook and notebook at walked out of the library towards the theater. Once she got into theater she was surprised to hear nothing but silence.

"I guess it's early yet, might as well for him to get here" Ami decided and walked to the seating area and sat in front of the stage. Only a few minutes passed by when she heard footsteps and saw Daisuke walking down the aisle, instrument case in hand. He was wearing a black polo shirt and dark blue jeans. The muted colors seemed to make his green eyes look brighter, Ami thought. Ami stood up and turned to face him "hi" she said smiling.

"Hi, it's nice to see you back again" Daisuke said returning her smile, and made his way to the stage.

"I had some spare time today, I'm caught up on my studying so I thought I would come here and enjoy the music" Ami replied. _There's no way I'm going to tell him I've been looking forward to seeing him all day _she thought.

"So do you spend a lot of studying?" Daisuke asked as he opened the case and took the sax out.

"Yes, my goal is to be a doctor so it's important to me" Ami replied "that's been my goal since I was young".

"That's great you're following through with it" Daisuke told her. He walked to the edge of the stage and sat down with the sax across his lap. Ami walked towards the stage where Daiskue sat "

Thanks, what about you, was your goal ever to be a professional musician?" she asked.

"It was when I was younger it was, but as I got older it became more of a hobby. Then I started learning English in hopes of working in the US" Daisuke said.

"I see. How many years have you been playing?" Ami asked. "About 30 years, I started when I was 12" he replied.

"So you're 42 now, right?" Ami asked.

"Yup, you figured that out pretty quickly, is math your best subject?" Daisuke asked. Ami laughed, "

It's ,y favorite, but it wasn't too difficult to figure it out". Daisuke smiled,

"I know, I was joking. It helped me learn more about you though" he said.

Ami was surprised; _he wants to know more about me? Why?_ She wondered. Daisuke stood up and put the harness on then attached his sax to it,

"So, any song requests?" he asked her. " Um..none that I can think of, sorry" Ami said her mind still focused on Daisuke's previous comment.

"It's fine, if you do let me know" he said and launched into an upbeat tune.

Later that afternoon, Ami sat looking out the window on her bus ride home, "it's been a while since I felt this way" she softly to herself. She had the occasional crush in junior high and high school but nothing had ever come from them. Most of the time the boys didn't have anything in common with her or her interest would pass. She sighed, "I've only talked to him twice, for all I know he could be a terrible person." "Well it's not like I'm going to go see him every day, I'll just enjoy this feeling while it lasts" she reasoned.

The next day was Wednesday and Ami's classes ended at 2. As she made her way to the bus stop, she considered going to the library until it was time to go see Daisuke. She sighed and shook her head "no, I can't do it today, if I go every day he'll think I'm obsessed with him" she told herself. "I just need to find a way to get my mind off him" Ami said and pulled out her cell phone. "Maybe one of the girls is free to meet up for coffee" she said and started typing up a text message.

A few minutes later, Ami was on a bus heading to Crown Fruit Pallor, all of the girls were busy except for Makoto. Rei was going to the doctor's office with her grandfather, Minako had an audition for a play and Usagi was rushing to finish an assignment for her drawing class that was due by 4 o'clock. The bus stopped at the corner of the street where the café was and Ami got off. She walked up the entrance and went in, she saw Makoto sitting in a booth near the back with a smoothie on the table.

"Ami! How are you? Is school going well?" Makoto said cheerfully once Ami got to the table.

Ami smiled and sat down, "everything is fine, I love being a medical student" she replied.

"How's culinary school?" she asked. Makoto winced, "it's harder than I expected, I never realized you had be so specific with cooking. When I do it myself, I just make food the way I think it should be and it turns out fine" she replied.

"I'm sure you'll end up being the best student there" Ami told her.

"That's encouraging, especially coming from someone who's probably going to be the best student at her entire university" Makoto said. A few minutes later a waitress came to the table and Ami ordered a green tea.

"So, anything else going on in your life? Do you have a boyfriend?" Makoto teased.

Ami couldn't help but think of Daisuke "No, I don't have a boyfriend but I did meet someone a few days ago…" she trailed off.0

"You've got a crush on him! Tell me what he's like!" Makoto demanded with a wide grin.

"I wouldn't call it a crush I just met him, he's attractive and I enjoy talking with him" Ami replied dismissively.

"I see, tell me more about him!" Makoto said as the waitress returned with Ami's tea. Once she was gone, Ami told Makoto all the details she knew about Daisuke, his musical skills, the fact that he spoke English, she left out the part about him being a teacher. She couldn't help but feel silly about finding a teacher attractive.

"He sounds like a nice guy" Makoto said when Ami was finished "plus he must be talented".

"He seems nice enough and he's a good musician, I'd like to get to know him more" Ami replied.

"Maybe you can ask him to go to a jazz concert with you sometime" Makoto suggested.

"That's a good idea" Ami said even though she didn't think it would be appropriate to go on a date with a teacher.

"Wait, I've got a better one: why not ask him to give you saxophone lessons?" Makoto said. Ami looked doubtful,

"I'm not sure, it seems like a lot to ask, it might interfere with my studying" she replied.

"Oh come on, it might be fun to learn, plus it's a better way to get to know him that just listening to him play all the time" Makoto said.

"That's true…"Ami said. "Exactly! So what do you have to lose?" Makoto said

Ami thought about it for minute, she had thought about playing an instrument in the past but had never done it. Now she might actually have the opportunity to learn if Daisuke agreed to teach her.

"Well, alright I'll do it" Ami agreed.

"Great! You'll have to let me know how it goes, plus I'll want to hear you when you get good at it" Makoto said.

"What if he refuses?" Ami asked.

"Hmmm..well I'll help you figure something out if that happens" Makoto replied.

The girls talked for another 20 minutes or so, and made plans to meet again with the other three who weren't there. Then Makoto said she had to get home to prepare for school the next day.

"Let me know what he says when you ask him for lessons!" she said before the girls parted, Ami promised that she would.

The next day, Ami's last class ended at 3:30, she had felt nervous all day even though she told herself something as simple as music lessons was nothing to be nervous about. She went to the library as usual then at 4 made her way to the theater. She arrived there the same time as Daisuke.

"So you wanted some afternoon entertainment?" he joked after they exchanged greetings.

"Of course, I like listening to you play" Ami said.

"That's nice of you to say" Daisuke replied as they made their way inside and towards the stage.

_I guess now is as good a time as any, _Amy thought as she watched Daisuke open up the instrument case.

"I have a question.." she asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Daisuke replied.

"Do you think you could teach me how to play the sax?" Ami said nervously

. Daisuke seemed surprised, "Well, I've never taught anyone how to play. I think I could manage it though".

Ami smiled and let out a small sigh of relief, _that went better than I expected, _she though.

"Great, thank you" she said.

"Do you want to start today?" Daisuke asked.

It was Ami's turned to be surprised; "well I guess I could give it a try" she said and walked up the stairs to the stage. She suddenly felt doubtful as she looked at the sax,_ maybe this wasn't such a good idea, this might be more difficult than I expected, _Ami thought. The sax came up to her elbow and she wondered how she could handle something so big.

"Here, I'll help you put the harness on, it's too heavy without it" Daisuke said and walked over to her holding it .

"Now put your left index finger here and your right index finger here and press down on the keys. That's A" Daisuke said and pointed out the where to place them. Ami did as he instructed. "Good, now just blow into the mouth piece" he told her.

"Oh..alright" Ami stammered and put her lips around the mouth piece. A weak sounding honk came from the sax.

"Come on, you can do better than that. Give it all you got!" Daisuke encouraged. Ami took a deep breath and tried again, this time the sound was louder and echoed through the theater.

"Much better" Daisuke said.

Ami smiled, it wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be.

"You're going to need your own sax though" Daisuke told her. "It'll make things easier for both of us, that way you can hear how everything is supposed to sound."

Ami nodded "Do you know where I can get one? I don't know if there are any music stores in the area" she said.

Daisuke pulled out and his wallet and took out a business card "Here's a place I get supplies from, they sell used instruments as well" he said and handed the card to Ami.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again everyone! If you're reading this, it means you liked the other chapters I wrote and wanted to read more. For that, I thank you (especially if you've decided to follow this story or make it a favorite). If you have any questions, criticisms or comments please feel free to reach out to me. Once again please read and review!

When Ami got home to her apartment that night, she decided to do some research on playing the saxophone. She thought it would make it easier for Daisuke to teach her if she at least had some knowledge as to what she was doing.

"I'll treat it just like I would any other subject" she told herself as she browsed the internet "even if I am only doing this to get to know a guy." She found tips on warm up exercises, breathing techniques, instrument care and maintenance, even a poem about playing the sax. It compared the feeling of the mouth piece to a "familiar lovers kiss" she couldn't help but blush when she read that.

"What would it be like kissing Daisuke…?" Ami wondered aloud. She sighed; "I'm being ridiculous" she said and decided to review her notes from her classes.

Daisuke pulled Ami close and pressed his lips against hers. Over and over again they kissed, as if they were the only two people in the world. Finally they broke apart

"Ami, I- BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. Ami sat up in bed and reached over to shut off her alarm.

"It was a just a dream" she said to herself as she rubber her eyes. "Something like that would never happen anyway, Daisuke doesn't have any romantic interest in me" said as she got out of bed. The time on her clock read 9 o'clock, she had an hour before her first class started and seven hours before she saw Daisuke.

"I'm dreaming about him and counting the hours until I see him again" she said as she made her breakfast "I'm acting like a high school student" she said with a laugh. "Only instead of a classmate, it's a teacher I'm attracted to"

Later that day, Ami found herself still thinking about the dream; she could feel her heart beating faster whenever she did. She also had decided to cut her time at the theater short that afternoon; she wanted to tell Daisuke what she had learned and still have enough time to go to the music store before it got too late. Ami had decided on getting her music lessons only twice a week. She thought it would be too much trouble for Daiskue to ask for more than that, and he would probably appreciate time to himself. She was in her last class for the day and her mind was starting to wander. She glanced up at the clock on the wall read 3:45, fifteen minutes until class ended. Thankfully though, a minute later Ami's professor looked at the clock, "I think we've covered everything we need for these chapters today" she said "I'll see you all on Monday."

Ami quickly gathered her materials for class and walked out of the class room towards the theater. She hoped Daisuke might show up early, that way she could spend some more time with him. Unfortunately he showed up at his usual time, instrument case in hand.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long" Daisuke said when he saw Ami.

"I don't mind waiting, I'm patient" she replied with a smile.

"Were you able to get to the music store?" Daisuke asked and put the case on the stage.

"Actually I wanted to do some research before I went out and bought a saxophone" Ami replied.

"Good thinking. What did you find out?" Daisuke said as he heaved himself onto the stage to sit.

"Breathing techniques, instrument care things like that" Ami said. She thought about telling him about the poem but felt silly even considering it.

"Sounds like you're prepared, you just need a sax and you'll be all set" Daisuke said.

"I decided on a tenor, I wanted a baritone like yours but it's too big to drag around the campus and the bus" Ami said. She had her heart set on a baritone (in order to have more common ground with Daisuke) but decided it would be better if she went with something smaller, much to her disappointment.

"You can put it in my classroom when you get here for your classes, its room 103 in Masaki hall. Besides there's nothing wrong with a tenor, I started out on one" Daisuke told her.

"What made you switch?" Ami inquired.

"It's actually a funny story. My ex wife was never really a fan of sax music; she would leave the house whenever I practiced or complain about the volume. We weren't really all that compatible to begin with, so that combined with other things just led to us drifting apart. After the divorce was final and she had moved out I was feeling impulsive. I knew I wouldn't have anyone to complain about the noise, so I went out and bought the biggest, loudest sax of them all" Daisuke said.

Ami laughed, "That's a good story, it's a shame you're divorced though" she said in an attempt to sound sympathetic.

Daisuke shrugged, "it didn't really bother me after a while. It worked out for both of us in the end."

Ami nodded, "At least you look at in a positive way" she said.

"Exactly, but enough about me. I want to know more about you, Miss Mizuno" Daisuke said smiling.

"About me?" Ami said, she suddenly felt nervous; she was at a loss for words.

"What do you want to know?" she asked hesitantly. "Well for starters, do you have a boyfriend?" he inquired. Ami was surprised; she hadn't expected him to ask something as personal as that. "Um, no I don't" she answered hoping he wouldn't as her why.

"Why do you ask?" she said before Daisuke could pursue further. Daisuke shrugged, "I just wanted to make sure you're not in a similar situation. I'd hate to be avoided by someone as pretty as you" he replied.

Ami was stunned; she certainly wasn't expecting that answer. _He thinks I'm pretty_ she thought as she felt her face turn red. She didn't know what to say, her heart felt like it was going a mile a minute. She honestly just wanted to leave; there was an awkward silence between the two of them.

"Thank you" she said quietly "I have to get going, I want to get to the music store and I'm meeting some friends after that" she continued.

"Oh..alright. See you tomorrow then?" Daisuke said.

"Yes, tomorrow" Ami replied as she picked up her backpack and practically ran for the exit. Once she got outside she took a few deep breaths in an attempt to regain her composure. "What the hell was that about?!" she wondered aloud.

So the plot thickens! I decided I would toss in a curve ball (for lack of a better phrase) for this chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay everyone! I had some issues with the charging port on my laptop (tripping over the cord too many times prevented it from working properly) However it's all fixed now, so I can continue my story!

"_Someone as pretty as you.." _Ami couldn't stop thinking about how Daiskue had complimented her. She was sitting on the couch on her apartment with a beginner's music book for the saxophone. She had settled on a silver saxophone which sat in an open case by her feet.

"He was just being nice and giving me a compliment" Ami told herself as she assembled the instrument. "Still though..it's almost like he's flirting with me." She smiled slightly "part of me wishes he actually was." Her smile grew wider as she had a new though, "I wonder what would happen if I actually decided to flirt with him? There's no harm in it" she said. "I just have to make sure I don't act like Minako and go overboard with it." She then turned her attention back to the task at hand: getting a head start on her music lessons.

About a half hour later, Ami had managed to learn how to play a scale, it didn't sound as fluid as she would have liked but she was happy with her progress. "I think I'm off to a good start" she said as she put the sax back in its case. "Hopefully Daisuke will be happy with my progress." Suddenly her cellphone started to ring, it was Makoto, "she probably wants to know what happened with Daisuke" she said as picked it up.

"So, what's new with you?" Makoto asked after Ami said hello.

"Not too much, I'm guessing you wanted to find out if I asked that guy for music lessons, right?" Ami asked.

"Well…that's part of the reason" Makoto said with a laugh, "I thought you and the other girls would want to have dinner at my place on Saturday. It's been a while since we all were together."

"Sure, I'll be there" Ami told her.

"Great, so did you ask that guy for music lessons?" Makoto asked.

"I did, and he agreed. I just bought a sax and I start tomorrow" Ami said. "

That must be nice, getting to spend every day with an attractive guy" Makoto said with a sigh.

Ami laughed, "I honestly am interested in learning to play; besides it's not every day. Studying for my classes comes first."

"Ok, ok well I'll let you go. I'll see you on Saturday around 5" Makoto said. "

See you then" Ami said and hit the end button.

The next morning Ami decided to do things a little differently than normal. She sprayed on her favorite perfume and some eye shadow. Wearing makeup wasn't something Ami did on a daily basis but she decided it wouldn't hurt to change things up a bit.

Later in the morning Ami walked down the hall of the building where Daisuke's classroom was with her instrument case in hand. She stopped when she got to his classroom, the door was open and he sat at a desk going through papers

. "Good morning" she said cheerfully.

"Hey, good morning!" Daisuke replied looking up from his papers.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Ami asked as she walked into the room.

"No it's fine, I was just preparing my lesson for today. I've got about a half hour before my class starts" he replied "looks like you're prepared for today" Daisuke said nodding towards the case.

"Yes, I've got everything I need" Ami said with a smile.

"Open it up; let me see what you got" Daisuke told her.

Ami put the case on top of his desk and opened it up.

"It looks great" he said, "have you tried it out?"

Ami nodded, "I think it sounds perfect" she said.

"Great, everything is set for your first lesson" Daisuke said and closed the case and set it down on the floor behind his desk.

"Alright, I'll see you this afternoon" Ami said as she started to walk out.

"See you then, by the way your perfume smells nice" Daisuke said smiling at her.

"Oh..thank you" Ami replied and walked out into the hallway. "He noticed my perfume" Ami said happily to herself "it's so nice of him to compliment me"

At 4 o'clock Ami made her way back to Daisuke's classroom, she was looking forward to showing him what she had learned.

"You're right on time" Daisuke said when Ami got to the classroom.

"I didn't want to be late for our first lesson, I'm exicted about it" Ami replied as she picked up her sax case.

"That's good, it's your first lesson and my first time teaching somebody to play" Daisuke told her.

"It'll be a learning experience for both of us" Ami said encouragingly.

Daisuke laughed, "that's a good way to look at it, come on let's head to the theater" he said.

"So you managed to teach yourself a scale?" Daisuke asked Ami once they got settled in the theater.

They both had their instruments out and were standing on the stage. Ami had a music stand in front of her with music book on it.

"It doesn't sound as good as I would like it to, but I think it's a start" she replied.

"Let me hear you, I'll let you know how it sounds" Daisuke said.

"Alright" Ami replied, she took a deep breath and started to play, her fingers careful pressing the keys, she didn't want to make a mistake in front of Daisuke. When she was finished she looked at Daisuke, hoping she hadn't sounded too bad, she was relieved to see he looked happy.

"That was good, you're a fast learner if you already taught yourself a scale" he told her.

Ami smiled, "practicing music is just like studying: you have to keep at it otherwise you won't get better" she replied.

"Exactly" Daisuke said as he walked over to her, "I think you've got a potential as a musician, you take the time to dedicate yourself to what interests you."

"You're right, I do" Ami agreed, she was enjoying Daisuke's compliments.

"Once you get better, you'll learn how to put emotion into your music" he told her.

Ami was confused, "how do I do that?" she asked.

"Think about how a song makes you feel and what it's about. In a way, you're letting the sax be your voice." Daisuke said.

"Now I understand, I'm not sure how I can do that though…Ami said uncertain.

"Don't worry; you'll be able to figure it out." Daisuke reassured her.

"I've always tended to keep my emotions to myself, this would probably be a good way of expressing them" Ami said without thinking, "I mean, I'm not that socially awkward.."she looked down at her sax and sighed.

Daisuke chuckled, "I don't think you're socially awkward, you're just sensitive."

Ami looked up, "Being sensitive isn't bad for being a musician is it?" she asked, hoping he would say no.

"It's a good quality to have, you'll be able to interpret how the music is supposed make you feel better than most people." Daisuke replied. Ami was relived she felt more confident than she did before. Suddenly she had an idea, "so..what do you think of girls who are sensitive?" she asked. She had decided to put her idea of flirting with him into action, just to see the results.

Daisuke looked confused for a second than said "I've always liked them, girls who are sensitive are more compassionate to others." he replied.

Ami was caught off guard, she didn't know what to say. All she could think of was "why don't we get started with the lesson?"


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5! I know it's been a while but I started a new job and didn't have much free time and couldn't seem to decide where to take my story. A 3 week vacation did the trick and I'm back and ready to go.

Ami stood outside Makoto's front door and knocked. Inside she could already hear a few voices."It's open! Come on it!" she heard Makoto call. She opened the door and walked into Makoto's apartment. Rei, Usagi and Minako were already there sitting on't the couch. Luna and Artemis were sitting on a large cushion on the floor."Hi Ami! I bought my sketch book from class, you have to see my drawings!" Usagi greeted her. "Good luck trying to find one that's not of Mamoru" Rei said rolling her eyes. "There's one of Luna and one of a pie mama made" Usagi said defensively. "It's not a very good one of me, I was sleeping" Luna said. "Come sit down, tell us about medical school" Minako said as she patted a spot on the couch. "It's better than looking at Usagi's scribbles" Rei said. "Not like you can do any better" Usagi said scowling at Rei. "Have you seen any blood?" Minako asked as Ami sat down. Ami laughed, "right now it's mostly just note taking and seeing pictures in text books. Nothing exciting"she replied. "Hey Ami, come give me a hand will you?" Makoto called from her kitchen "Sure" Ami said as she got up. "What are you making?" "Pad Thai with shrimp and apple cherry cobbler for desert" Makoto replied. "Sounds delicious, what did you need help with?" Ami asked. Makoto smiled, "what's been going on with that guy you like? I didn't want to ask you in front of everyone else and have them asking you questions" Makoto said. Ami felt herself turning red at the thought of Daisuke. "Nothing really, I only just started my lessons" she said. "Oh well give it time, maybe something will happen" Makoto said encouragingly. "Well, he seems like he wants to get to know me better and... Ami trailed off. "And...?" Makoto prompted. "He told me I was pretty" Ami finished. Makoto gasped, "that's great! Sounds like he's flirting with you" she said. "I thought so too, I tried to flirt with him but I don't think he saw it that way" Ami said. "Don't worry about it, you'll figure out what to do. Try complimenting him, that's always easy and guys like it. Ask him questions, maybe you have more in common than just music" Makoto assured her. "Well..I'll give it a try. Are you sure?" Ami asked. "Trust me" Makoto said.

A few days later Ami went over the advice Makoto had given her as she walked towards Daisuke's classroom. _"What can I compliment him on? He already knows I like hearing him play.." _she though. As she got to his door she took a deep breath, however it did little to calm her fluttering heart. Daisuke looked up as she walked in "Ready for another lesson?" He said nodding towards he sax case. "Yes, I've been looking forward to it" Ami said. "That's good. Have you been practicing?" he asked. "Yes I have. I think I'm starting to get the hang of playing" Ami replied. "I'm sure you have, You've got a lot of potential" Daisuke told. Ami smilied, she was glad Daisuke had confidence in her. "Thank you" she replied. "You're a good teacher. That helps too." "_I guess that's a compliment, I wish I could come up with something better." _Ami thought. Daisuke gave a short laugh "Well I'm doing my best, if you're learning I must be doing something right" "Even if you weren't, I would still like getting lessons from you and listening to you play. It's a chance to spend time with you-" Ami put a hand over her mouth as if to prevent herself from saying any more. "Um what I meant to say is.." Ami trailed off and looked at the ground. _"Well this is embarrassing, he's not going to continue the lessons if he knows I have a crush on him" _she thought. Daisuke looked surprised "I'm flattered..." he said at a loss for words. Then he looked up at the clock on the wall, "my students are going to be here soon, you should probably get to your class" Ami looked up, "Oh right. Sorry" she said. "Don't worry about it " Daisuke said smiling at her.


	6. Chapter 6

Here we go with chapter 6! The rating has been temporarily adjusted to T since no adult situations have occurred YET. They're coming though, I promise! This chapter is a bit boring to be honest but it's relevant to the story.

It was four o'clock and Ami made her way (almost reluctantly) to Daiskue's classroom. "_I hope he doesn't bring up what I said earlier " _she though "_that would just make things awkward". _She pushed opened the door to the room and walked in, Daisuke looked up from his desk in surprise.

"Oh wow, it's four already?' he said looking at the clock on the wall.

"I'm not interrupting your work am I? We can cancel my lesson for today if you want" Ami said.

"No it's fine, I'm just having an off day. I can't seem to get anything right." Daisuke replied.

"Are you feeling sick?" Ami asked.

Daisuke laughed "trying to make a diagnosis doctor? I'm pretty sure I'll live through whatever it is"

Ami smiled, "Well that's good news" she replied.

"If you don't learn anything from today's lesson, I apologize in advance" Daisuke told her.

"I'm sure I'll get some benefit from today. Maybe the music will help you focus better" Ami said encouragingly.

"You're already on providing cures for issues" Daisuke said "you'll make a great doctor."

"The best part is, this cure doesn't involve, pills, surgery or anything complicated. Everyone enjoys music" Ami replied.

"I agree, _Doctor _Mizuno." Daisuke said emphasizing the title. He handed Ami her instrument case and then picked up his own. "Let's head to the theater"

"Right" Ami said walking quickly towards the door, hoping Daisuke wouldn't notice her blushing.

Later that evening, Ami was practicing what she learned in her lesson that day (which had been beneficial after all) when she heard a knock on her door. She took off her sax and put in on her couch and walked over to the door. She opened it to see Usagi standing there with her sketch pad in her hand.

"Ami I need your help" she said sounding worried. "I need to draw a human subject for my art class and my teacher told me I need to draw someone besides Mamo-chan."

"Do you want to draw me? Is that why you're here?" Ami asked.

"Well yeah, I thought you would like it" Usagi said "besides, Rei would criticize me too much and Minako and Makoto would be too worried about how they looked"

Ami smiled "You can draw me, I think it'll be fun to be a model. Come in, I'll make us some tea" she said and let Usagi in.

"I knew you would agree! You're always so helpful to me!" Usagi said and made her way to the couch. She stopped when she saw Ami's sax resting on it. "When did you start playing the saxophone?" she asked.

"I just started not too long ago, I'm taking lessons from this guy at my university" Ami replied.

"Oooh a guy! Is he cute? What's he like?!" Usagi demanded.

Ami could feel her face getting hot at the thought of Daisuke. "It's not like that, I'm not taking lessons just to spend time with him. I honestly thought it would be fun to learn how to play an instrument." She said defensively. "He's attractive" she admitted, "but I'm not trying to date him."

"Oh fine. Let me hear you play something!" Usagi said. "I'll bet you're really good"

Ami hesitated, she didn't think what she learned was anything worth showing to anyone else yet. "I only know the scale and some basic melodies, and part of _Twinkle twinkle little star" _she replied.

"Please?" Usagi pleaded.

"Maybe some other time, when I get better" Ami told her.

Usagi sighed, "Ok, ok I'll stop asking" she said and took her sketch pad out of her bag. "Well I think sketch where you LOOK like you're playing it would be good. Can you agree to that?"

"That's fine" Ami said as she picked up her sax, she stood in front of Usagi and put the mouthpiece to her lips.

"That's perfect, now just stay as still as possible. I promise I won't take too long" Usagi told her as she started sketching. A few minutes later she announced she was done and handed Ami the drawing for her approval.

"Do you like it? I need to clean it up a bit and I think it'll look even better once I add some color" Usagi said.

"I think it looks great, I'm sure your teacher will like it too" Ami said.

"Once it's complete I'll make you a copy, you can show it to that guy you like too" Usagi said with a grin.

"Usagi, I told you, it's not like that" Ami said in exasperated tone (even though she thought Daisuke might like it).

"Keep it for yourself then" Usagi said as she put the sketch pad away. "Thanks for you're help, you're the best Ami!"

"You're welcome" Ami replied. "Do you want me to make us some tea?"

"No thanks, I need to get home. Mama probably has dinner ready by now" Usagi said. "Don't forget, you have to let me hear you play next time!"

"Alright I'll let you hear me" Ami said.

"Ok then. I'll see you later" Usagi said as she walked out the door.

"Bye" Ami replied with a wave. "It was a nice drawing, maybe I'll show it Daisuke after all" she said to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

After a long wait, it's chapter 8! Nice poetry huh? All kidding aside, thanks to those who made my story a favorite and thanks to Rashaan Butler for the review!

It was a few days later and Ami was on her way to Daisuke's classroom. She walked in and then stopped suddenly when she saw a familiar face.

"Mamoru, hi" She said Mamoru and Daisuke we're both sitting and Daisuke's desk with a few papers in front of them.

"Hi Ami" Mamoru replied with a small wave.

"You two know each other?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes, Ami's a friend of me and my girlfriend" Mamoru explained.'

"I see, Mamoru came to me for help translating something from English" Daisuke told Ami as she walked towards the desk.

"Everyone says you're the best, and you're better than the internet" Mamoru said.

Daisuke laughed "I don't think I'm the best, but it's nice that others think so. Come back tomorrow, I should have it all finished by then"

"That's for your help Mr. Nitta" Mamoru said as he picked up his backpack. "See you later Ami" he said as he walked out of the classroom.

"Have a good day" Ami said.

"I thought maybe you were going to tell me he was your boyfriend" Daisuke teased.

Ami shook her head 'I'm not with anyone, besides Mamoru and his girlfriend have a history together" she said. _Although their history is different than most couples_ she thought. "Anyway I need to get going" Ami told Daisuke as she handed him her sax case "I have a test today and I want to get to class early"

"Alright then, same time as always this afternoon?" Daisuke said.

"I'll be here" Ami replied and walked out. As she walked down the hallway, she saw Mamoru again by the vending machines getting a drink. "What were those papers you and Mr. Nitta were going over?" she asked when he noticed her.

"An article about a drug from Israel that can stop bleeding. The only articles I could find were in English" Mamoru told her. "Are you in his class?"

"No..I've been taking sax lessons from him after school" Ami said hesitantly.

"So that's the guy Usa-ko was telling me when I talked to her last night" Mamoru said.

Ami sighed "I guess I shouldn't be surprised she told you. It's not like that though, she just got excited when I said he was attractive-" Ami stopped abruptly.

Mamoru smiled "Don't worry, I won't tell Usa-ko I saw him, she'd never let you hear the end of it"

"Thank you" Ami said relived.

"You're welcome, now I've gotta get to class" Mamoru said and walked away.

At the end of the day, Ami was back in Daisuke's classroom to get her sax and head to the theater.

"How has everything been coming along?" Daisuke asked Ami as the walked towards the theater.

"Pretty good, I can play ' twinkle twinkle little star' it's not much but it's a start" Ami replied.

"You're right, it's an accomplishment" Daisuke told her as they walked in the door.

The two of them walked to the stage and began to assemble their instruments.

"So let me hear you" Daisuke said once they were set up.

"Alright" Ami said hesitantly and began to play. When she finished she looked at Daisuke for approval.

"That was perfect, your practicing is really paying off" Daisuke said as he walked over to Ami.

"It doesn't sound as good I want it to though" Ami said.

"It sounds fine, don't be so hard on yourself" Daisuke said as he put his hand on Ami's shoulder.

Ami looked at his hand then at his face. Something about the way he looked was different, it made Ami's heart beat faster. She tilted her face slightly up to his. Suddenly Daisuke's dropped his hand and turned and walked away.

"At this rate, I'm going to run out of things to teach you" Daisuke said in an awkward attempt to make a joke.

"Oh" was all Ami could think of to say.

About a half hour later, Ami pulled her phone out of her pocket to check the time. It was almost four.

"I need to get going, otherwise I"ll miss my bus" she told Daisuke.

Daisuke looked up from Ami's lesson book. He looked like he was about to say something but hesitated, Finally he asked "Would you like a ride? It's probably easier than lugging your case on the bus"

Ami thought about it for a minute _it would save me some money, plus it would give us a chance to talk more_ she decided. "Sure" she told Daisuke "thank you.'

"No problem" Daisuke replied and put his sax in it's case.

Ami put hers away as well and picked up her backpack "ready when you are" she said.

"Ok then, let's go" Daisuke said and they walked down the stafe stairs and towards the theater's exit.

When they reached Daisuke's car they put their things in the backseat and got it. The parking lot was mostly empty much to Ami's relief. She didn't want anyone to see them leaving together.

"Where to?" Daisuke asked as he started the car.

"Just make a right out of here and go straight until you hit 58" Ami told him.

'Alright" replied Daisuke.

After a few minutes of silence Daisuke asked "so what other hobbies do you have besides studying and playing the sax?"

"I swim and I play chess" Ami replied.

"I have no idea how to play chess, you'll have to teach me" Daisuke looking over at Ami with a smile.

Ami laughed "I can do that" she replied. "What about your hobbies?" she asked

"I like to travel, I want to see the world" Daisuke said.

"Have you been anywhere exciting?" Ami said

"Just to Hawaii on my honeymoon and California" he replied "I'm hoping to go to Europe eventually."

"That's better than me, I've only been around Japan" Ami told him "I had a chance to study in Germany but I turned it down"

"Oh, why is that" Daisuke asked.

"My mother got in a car accident, so I decided to stay and help her" Ami said using her go to excuse. No way was she telling Daisuke her first priority was protecting the world as Sailor Mercury. "My apartment building is just up her on the right" she said pointing to it. "Just park in the spot labeled 112"

"Got it" Daisuke said as he turned into the parking lot and into the spot. He turned off the car but neither of them made a move to get out. There was an awkward silence between them.

_I guess we're both hoping the other will say something _Ami thought as she looked out the window.

"Hey..." Daisuke said softly.

"Yes?" Ami said turning towards him.

Daisuke leaned over and brushed a strand of hair away from her face and traced a line from her cheek to her chin and tilted her face to meet his. Their lips met in a kiss. After a few moments they broke apart.

"Oh...wow..." Ami said.


	8. Chapter 8

Here we go with another chapter! I made some edits to my previous chapter (after discovering a continuity error) and tried to re upload it but some how it didn't work. These things happen I guess. Anyhow once again, reviews, questions, ideas are all welcome.

Daisuke turned to face forward again 'I'm sorry..I've been wanting to do that for so long" he said softly.

"It's fine, actually I liked it" Ami told him. She was still in shock over what had just happened between them. " I thought you wanted to kiss me before, when we were back in the theater."

Daisuke turned back to her "I did, but I was afraid of how you would react. Teachers aren't supposed to be attracted to students. I was afraid you'd slap me and go straight to the dean" he said.

"Why would I do something like that?" Ami asked, "I think it's obvious we're both attracted to each other"

Daisuke smiled "that's true, although I don't see why anyone would NOT be attracted to you. You're beautiful and on top of that you're intelligent."

Ami laughed a little "Now you're just trying to flatter me. You've probably told plenty of women the same thing"

Daisuke sighed and leaned closer to Ami "I'm being sincere" he said looking into her eyes.

This time, it was Ami's turn to give into her emotions, she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against Daisuke's. Hesitantly she put her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her. His tongue teased her lips and she found herself parting her lips to let him continue. After a moment, Daisuke lips moved away from hers and down her neck, grazing her slightly with his teeth.

"Ahh" Ami exhaled softly, it was something between a gasp and a moan as a result of the sensation.

Daisuke chuckled softy "I'm guessing you enjoyed that?" he said between kisses.

"Yes" Ami replied, hoping for more.

"Why don't we go up to your place?" Daisuke suggested "it's not all that comfortable in here and we can continue this"

Ami could feel herself turning red, she wasn't expecting Daisuke to suggest anything like that. "Well...you see..the thing is...I'm not ready to go any farther" she said "sorry".

"It's fine" Daisuke said reassuringly "don't worry about it"

"I need to get going anyhow, I've got homework to do" Ami said with a sigh. She could have stayed and continued, but she had priorities.

"I'll help you with your things" Daisuke said as they got out of the car. He opened the door to the backseat and grabbed Ami's backpack and sax case and handed them to her.

"This was fun, we should do it again sometime" Daisuke said grinning.

"I'd love to" Ami replied.

"So, will I see you tomorrow then?" Daisuke asked

Ami was surprised "That soon?" she asked.

Daisuke laughed, "I meant for your lesson, although I wouldn't object to a repeat of today"

Ami smiled "I was actually just going to come listen for a while, I've got a test coming up this week and I want to be prepared"

"That's fine, as long as I get to see you" Daisuke replied as he leaned over and brushed her cheek with his lips. "Have a good night"

It was four o'clock exactly the next day when Ami walked into the theater. Daisuke was already on the stage kneeling by his open sax case.

"You're right on time" he said when he saw her.

"I didn't know you were on a schedule" Ami said with a smile.

"I'm not, but I wanted to spend as much time with you as I can" Daisuke replied.

"I'm glad about that" Ami said as she walked towards the stage.

"When I first saw you, I thought you were a ghost" Daisuke said as he sat down on the edge of the stage.

Ami laughed "Why would you think that?"

"Theaters are supposed to be haunted, besides you just seemed to appear out of nowhere" Daisuke replied.

"I sneezed though, otherwise you wouldn't have noticed me" Ami said "ghosts don't sneeze"

"That's true" Daisuke agreed, "still though, it's not every day I get complimented on my playing"

"I think you're talented, besides it's nice listening to you" Ami told him.

Daisuke smiled "You're sweet to say something like that" he replied and leaned in to kiss her.

After they broke apart, Daisuke asked "So what do I have to do to see you somewhere besides here?"

Ami was confused "You mean, like a date?" she asked.

"Well yes" Daisuke said looking slightly nervous. "Would you be interested in going on a date with me?"


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone! I'm back finally ***waits for applause to stop* **Thank you. Anyhow the day care I work at has had me in the infants room for a while and since babies follow their own schedules, I don't have a chance to write out the rough drafts for my story. I usually write them during nap time (I make it look like I'm doing observations) But I've managed to come up with more ideas so the story will continue.

Ami was quiet for a few moments, she never would have imagined Daisuke asking her on a date. She wanted to say yes, but this situation was different than other dates she had been on; Daisuke was a teacher.

"Can I have some time to think about it?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't think her feelings towards him had changed.

"Sure, that's fine. Here, I'll give you my number, call me and let me know what you decide, or you can tell me in person if you prefer" Daisuke said.

"Ok" Ami said and took her phone out of her pocket and put in Daisuke's number.

After that Daisuke got up and walked to the center of the stage "Now that that's settled, sit back and enjoy" he said and raised the sax up to his lips.

After about 15 minutes, Ami decided to leave. She needed to get some advice on the situation and wanted to talk to Makoto about it. "I'll see you later" she told Daisuke when he took a break between songs. Daisuke took his sax off and put it aside, hopped off the stage in front of Ami.

"Did something come up?" he asked, concerned.

Ami shook her head, "No, I'm actually a little behind on my studying and I need to catch up" she lied.

" I guess that's partially my fault, sorry" Daisuke said with a grin.

"It's not," Ami reassured him, "it happens sometimes"

"Alright then, have a good night" he told her.

They kissed goodbye and Ami made her way out of the theater and to the bus stop. Once she was there, she pulled out her phone and called Makoto.

"Hi Ami, what's up?" she said when she answered.

"Not much...I actually wanted to get your advice" Ami said.

"Ooh, is it about that guy you like?" Makoto asked excitedly "did something happen?"

Ami sighed "He asked me on a date" she said.

Makoto gasped, "That's great! You told him yes didn't you?"

"That's why I need advice, I wasn't sure what to tell him so I said I would think about it and let him know" Ami said.

"I see, you haven't been on a date in a while so that's why you told him you needed some time to think" Makoto said.

"Yeah something like that" Ami said hesitantly.

Makoto laughed, "Come on over, I'll tell you everything you need to know. Minako is over here too"

"Hi Ami!" Minako yelled in the background.

"Sounds good, I'll see you soon" Ami told her and ended the call.

Some time later, Ami sat at Makoto's kitchen table and while Minako and Makoto peppered her with questions about Daisuke and his date offer.

"So what are you doing for your date?" Makoto asked.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me. Like I said before, I didn't even give him an answer" Ami replied.

"You've known him only a few weeks right? It's probably just going to be your standard dinner and movie" Minako said.

"Maybe a concert, he's a jazz musician after all" Makoto suggested.

"That's a possibility too" Makoto agreed.

"No matter what his idea is, it's been a while since I was on a date and this situation is a little different" Ami told them.

"Different how?" Minako asked.

"Well..he's a few years older than me" Ami said which wasn't entirely untrue.

"Oh that's nothing to worry about" Makoto said dismissively "he obviously thinks you're mature or he wouldn't have asked you"

"Exactly!" said Minako. "Just relax and be yourself, everything will be fine. If he didn't like you, he probably would have stopped talking to you"

"I guess so, but he doesn't seem like the type to stop giving me lessons because he doesn't like me" Ami said. _Although you if you don't someone, you don't kiss the way he and I did _Ami thought remembering the afternoon in the car.

"I'd love to take music lessons from a hot guy" Minako sighed "you're so lucky, Ami"

Ami rolled her eyes, "I honestly wanted to learn how to play the sax, his looks didn't enter into it". Makoto looked over at Ami and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Oh fine. Anyhow you need to let him know you've made up your mind, and there's no better time like now" Minako said.

"Now?" Ami asked.

"Why not?

"Fine" Ami said and got up and walked out onto the balcony. She pulled out her phone and scrolled down to Daisuke's name. As the phone rang, she half hoped it would go to voice mail. That hope faded when he answered.

"Hi it's Ami" she said.

"Hi, I didn;t expect to hear from you so soon" Daisuke replied.

"Well I was thinking about what you asked me earlier..." she trailed off.

"So did you reach a decision?" he asked.

"I did, and I'd love to go on a date " She told him.

"That's great, I'm glad you decided to take me up on my offer. Is dinner at my place on Saturday alright? We can go out if you prefer" Daisuke said.

"No that's fine" Ami told him, she liked that idea better than going out: less chance of someone she knew seeing them.

"Ok then, so is seven o'clock alright with you?' he asked.

"Yes, I'll see you then" Ami said.

"See you then" Daisuke said and ended the call.

Ami let out a breath that she had been holding "that wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be" she said.


	10. Chapter 10

Here we go with chapter 10! Once again sorry for the delay. Work takes up most of my time, plus I try and get to the gym at least 3 times a week, and I run a shopping service. But enough about me, how are you? Once again thanks to everyone who's still reading and who's taken the time to review my story.

It was Saturday morning and Ami was doing some cleaning around her apartment when her phone rang. _"Could it be Daisuke?" _she wondered as she picked it up. It turned out to be Usagi.

"Hi, Usagi. What's up?" she said when she answered her phone.

"Hi Ami, I finally made a copy of that picture I drew of you!" Usagi said happily " you're not busy are you? I'll come by and drop it off"

"No, I'm no busy. Come on over, I want to see to what it looks like" Ami told her.

"You'll love it, trust me!" Usagi assured her.

"Ok, I'll see you soon" Ami said and ended the call.

About 20 minutes later Ami was in her kitchen when she heard a knock on the door, "its unlocked, Usagi" she called.

"Hi" Usagi said when she walked in "ooh are you cooking something?" she asked when she saw where Ami was.

"I got that apple cherry cobbler recipe from Makoto and I thought I would try and make it for myself" Ami replied as she started chopping another apple.

"Is it for that guy you like?" Usagi asked with a huge grin.

"It's just something to thank him, for taking the time to teach me" Ami said defensively, she didn't want to tell her about the date. Most likely she would find out about it from Minako or Makoto.

"That's a nice way of saying 'thank you'" Usagi told her "I'll sure he'll like it"

"I hope so..anyhow show me the picture. You sounded excited about it over the phone" Ami said.

"Oh right!" Usagi said and reached into her purse. She took out a clear folder with the drawing inside of it and handed it to Ami.

"Wow Usagi, this is a great likeness" Ami said, impressed.

"See? I told you you would like" Usagi said beaming with pride

"I can hang on to this, right?" Ami asked, she was hoping Usagi would say yes. She wanted to show it to Daisuke.

"Sure, this is a copy I made. I already turned the original in" Usagi told her. "Anyhow, do you want to go get some lunch with me when you're finished baking?"

"I would but I've got a few things to do today" Ami told her, she mainly wanted to prepare for her date that night.

"Studying I take it?" Usagi asked.

"Amongst other things. Next weekend though, I promise!" Ami told her.

"It's fine. I'll call Mamo-chan and ask him" Usagi said. "I won't hold you up anymore" she said and walked towards the door. "See you later!" she said as she walked out.

"Bye" Ami said.

A few hours later, Ami's cab stopped in front of a modest single story home, She checked the address on her paper, it matched the one on the house.

She got out of the cab and walked up to the door. "I hope I look alright" she said to herself. She decided on a black silk blouse and dark blue jeans along with some light makeup. She took a breath and knocked on the door. A few moments later Daisuke opened the door wearing jeans and a polo shirt, _great I'm not over dressed, _Ami though relived.

"You're right on time" he told Ami as he stepped aside so she could walk in, he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek "you look nice"

"Thanks, I didn't want to keep you waiting on our first date" Ami told him.

Daisuke smiled, "That's considerate of you. What's in the bag?" he said gesturing to the shopping bag Ami was holding.

"It's apple cherry cobbler, I got the recipe from a friend of mine" Ami replied.

"Sounds tasty. I hope you're hungry, I made baked salmon and vegetables" Daisuke said as he walked towards the the kitchen.

"I'm ravenous" Ami replied as she followed Daisuke. His house was sparsely furnished, in the living room there was a black leather couch and coffee table along with a TV against the wall. On the opposite side of the room ,right outside the kitchen was a table and 4 chairs. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Ami asked

"I'm fine" Daisuke replied as her took the bag from Ami and set it on the kitchen counter. "How about a glass of wine?" he said holding up a bottle. Ami was unsure, she had never really drank wine aside from a few sips here and there, but now was a good opportunity to try something new.

"I'd love one" she told Daisuke. He poured her a glass and handed it to her. Ami took a sip, it was sweet but at the same time slightly tart. "This is good" she said and took another sip.

"It's Moscato" Daisuke explained "It goes great with seafood"

Ami nodded and made a mental note to ask Makoto about wine and food pairings.

"Just relax for right now, dinner should be ready in a few minutes" Daisuke told her.

Ami walked back towards the couch and sat down, _so far so good _she thought and took another sip of her wine.

"Dinner's ready" Daisuke said.

Ami got up and walked to the table, there were two plates along with the food and the bottle of wine. She took a bite of the salmon, "this is delicious" she told Daisuke.

"Thanks" Daisuke said as he filled up his own glass and refilled Ami's. "I'm usually just cooking for one, so I'm probably not the best judge of what tastes good to others"

"Same for me" Ami said and drank some more wine_, maybe I should stop, then again it's only wine_ she thought.

Conversation flowed easily through dinner and into desert, they talked about music, goings on at the university, and past relationships.

"So what was so bad about the picture your friend gave that guy who liked you?" Daisuke asked. Ami started laughing at the thought of the picture. She was on her third glass of wine and felt giggly and a bit light headed.

"Usagi gave him a picture of me when I was eating a burger, I was completely off guard and my mouth was open. It was awful" Ami told him.

Daisuke winced "that does sound pretty bad" he agreed.

"She meant well though, it was probably the only picture she had of just me" Ami said in Usagi's defense.

"When I was a senior in high school, I had a crush on this girl named Yuko" Daisuke said. "My friend Nobu told her I wrote a song for her"

"Did you?' Ami asked.

Daisuke shook his head "I didn't know the first thing about song writing. So you can imagine how embarrassing it was when she found me in the music room after school and asked me about it. She said that Nobu and I 'shouldn't play with people's emotions that way.' But that's high school for you"

"That's true" Ami agreed. The suddenly she remembered Usagi's drawing in her purse. "Speaking of pictures" she said as she got up and walked to her purse "there's something I wanted to show you" she reached into her purse and pulled out the clear file with the drawing. She walked back to the table and handed it to Daisuke. "Usagi needed someone to model for her drawing so she asked me" Ami said shyly.

"This is amazing, your friend has a lot of talent. Although having an attractive model helps too" Daisuke said. "Can I keep this?"

Ami could feel herself blushing "If you want to..."

"Why wouldn't I? I could use some art around here. Besides,who wouldn't want a picture of a beautiful woman playing the sax?" Daisuke told her.

"I'm glad you like it" Ami said slightly embarrassed at the compliments.

Daisuke stood up and gathered the desert plates "I'll get the dishes cleaned up, after that, how about a tour of the house?"

"Ok" Ami agreed.


End file.
